


Pretty Obvious

by wintersxsoul



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Avenger Loki (Marvel), Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, F/M, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Fuckbuddies, Idiots in Love, Loki (Marvel) Feels, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Romantic Fluff, Secret Relationship, Shy Loki (Marvel), Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 07:04:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16259120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wintersxsoul/pseuds/wintersxsoul
Summary: I got an anon request on tumblr: Could you write Loki being sick around you and maybe trying to hide it?





	Pretty Obvious

“Thor?!” You stormed into the common room of the avengers tower, snapping at everyone who dared to speak a single word to you. He looked at you, scared, seeing the rage in your eyes and gestures. “Where the fuck is your brother? He’s been avoiding me since you arrived last night from your trip.”

Everyone shot at you knowing glances, that you decided to ignore for their sake. The whole team knew you and Loki were a thing, even though you decided to keep it secret until you both were sure about your feelings. The sex was mind blowing and you enjoyed each other’s company, but, was it real love or just something temporary?

“I believe he is at his chambers, miss y/l/n.” The i.a responded to your question, while Thor was trying to cover his mouth, probably stopping his laughter.

“Thank you Friday, you are the only useful creature in this goddamned building.” You turned around and made your way towards Loki’s room.

“It would suck to be your brother right now, Thor.” You heard Tony say before you turned the corner.

Normally, when you went on missions, you informed the other when you arrived to the tower, just to be sure the other was safe. But he avoided you last night and he’s been avoiding you the whole day and no one knew anything about him. You breathed deeply, trying to calm down, and knocked on the door. You were greeted by silence, and when you knocked again, you heard the shower. Fucking asshole. You tried to open the door, but it was locked manually, from inside.

It went like that for a couple of days, until he finally came out of his room. There was something odd in the way he spoke and treated you, he normally liked to keep physical contact, small touches and discreet caresses, longing glances and mischievous smirks. He did none of that, just a little small talk, without even looking at your eyes, and left again to his room. You frowned, very confused with his attitude, so you decided you’ve had enough. You followed him, calling out his name so that he stopped and you could talk, but he didn’t even flinch. You ran to him, and tried to hold his wrist, but it banished. Fuck. Why would he cast an illusion to talk to you?

“Loki?” You asked, knocking at his door. You heard noise inside, but no one answered. “Loki please, if I’ve done something wrong or whatever, I wanna know, please.” Your voice dropped, a wave of sadness and mixed feelings overtaking you. You pressed your forehead against the door, and spoke again.

“I’m sorry. For whatever I did.” You sighed and moved away from the door, but he opened the door. You stepped in and scanned the room, he was laying down, under his duvet and fluffy blankets. Your expression changed to confusion and once you reached the side of the bed, you understood what was going on.

“Are you sick?” He nodded and coughed. You sat next to him and placed your hand to the side of his face, feeling the coldness of his soft skin. He leaned into the touch and closed his eyes, his breathing was irregular.

“I got sick in Asgard. Sorry I’ve been avoiding you, but if you get sick with this, you can die.” He coughed again and tried to push you away, with no avail.

“I’m okay now, though, so you can stay if you want to?” His eyes were puffy and red, his skin was colder than usual and his hair was a long black mess. You leaned in and kissed his forehead, his cheeks, the tip of his nose and finally, his lips.

“Of course I’m staying, but please don’t do this to me. I thought you wanted to end things with me.” Your eyes widened at your own confession, and he smiled sweetly. You approached the other side of the bed in silence, and lay down next to him. He reached for your hand and held it in his, caressing your knuckles with his fingers.

 

Gif by [deniz-is-a-witch](https://tmblr.co/ZYQABm28T2DpM)

“I would never do that. What would I do without the love of my life?” You gasped and looked at him to see if it was one of his charming tricks to get you naked, but his expression was sincere, his love showing in his green eyes.

“You love me?” You breathed and he grinned at you, nodding with his head. You loved him, and he loved you back. You leaned in and gave him a kiss, placing your hand on his cheek and caressing it with your thumb.

“I thought you already knew, since it’s pretty obvious and everyone knows.” You shook your head, you couldn’t stop smiling.

“Ugh boy, I love you too.” You leaned your head against his chest and hugged him. “But next time you’re sick, you tell me.”


End file.
